The present invention relates generally to a universal accumulator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a universal accumulator for utilization in an automotive air conditioning system, which may be utilized in a variety of automotive applications.
The use of an accumulator in an automotive air conditioning system intermediate to the evaporator and compressor is well known in the art. A typical accumulator comprises an inlet fitting for permitting passage of heavy vapor from the evaporator into a substantially cylindrical canister and an outlet fitting for permitting suction of the refrigerant vapor from the canister to the compressor. A suction tube in fluid communication with the outlet fitting is typically located within the canister. A typical accumulator also comprises one or more service fittings. The purpose of the accumulator is to prohibit liquid refrigerant from returning to the compressor and to provide dehydration via a desiccant located within the accumulator canister.
In the event it becomes necessary to replace an accumulator, the old accumulator must be removed from the automotive air conditioning system and a replacement accumulator installed. The type of replacement accumulator chosen has generally been a function of the relative positions of the line from the evaporator and the line to the compressor. As a result, a variety of designs or styles of accumulators have heretofore been necessary to accommodate the various automotive air conditioning systems
One attempt to reduce the necessity for a number of different designs or styles of accumulators has involved the use of an accumulator can having an inlet fitting on the side thereof and an outlet nut in approximately the center of the bottom thereof. The outlet nut is adapted to receive various designs of outlet tubes. The particular outlet tube chosen is determined by the position of the compressor line to which the tube is to be connected. Nevertheless, such apparatus cannot be utilized in automotive applications requiring the accumulator inlet port and outlet port to be in substantially the same horizontal plane.